Propulsion systems, such as afterburning gas turbine engines, generally include coupling structures with structural cases, such as flameholder assemblies or combustion sections. Such structures, such as afterburner flameholder assemblies, generally include a mechanical fastener that may generally loosen, deteriorate, or otherwise liberate or fail due to thermal relaxation and exposure to combustion gases within a hot section of a propulsion system (e.g., a combustion section, a turbine section, or an exhaust section). Loss of mechanical fasteners within such structures may enable the structure to displace and undesirably contact other structures, thereby leading to structural deterioration, wear, abrasion, and ultimately structural failure.
Therefore, there is a need for a coupling structure that may enable a separable coupling in a hot section flowpath exposed to an axial load, a torsional load, or both while mitigating a loss of clamping force and undesired displacement of the coupling structure.